Moments
by Nicola19
Summary: Moments that mostly take place between scenes during the show from Rae's pov. See what could be behind the scenes between her and BB. BBRae pairing. Slight RobStar.
1. Beginnings

**Trying out another TT fic. This is only by second so I hope it doesn't completely suck. This one was originally going to be a oneshot but it kind of grew on me, so now it'll probably be 3 chapters long. I decided to do a little moments kind of thing focusing on BBRae. The ones we don't really see on screen during the show. Some during screen but those circle more on the thoughts going through Raven's mind at that moment. Mostly from Raven's pov. If you guys like it, I may do another version from BB's pov. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: by definition of the word 'disclaimer' i hope everyone can tell that I don't own TT. though if anyone wants to give it to me I'd be very happy to take it.**

* * *

_xxxxx Meetings xxxxx_

Raven was just walking through the streets of Jump City alone. That was probably something she'd have to get used to now, she thought a little sadly. It was for the best really. She couldn't hurt anyone if she was alone. Maybe she'd find a way to escape her destiny here on Earth.

She heard the sounds of fighting. Coming out of an alleyway, she saw three people fighting a strange red-headed girl in the streets of Jump City. She could sense the red-head's fear and was probably not really a threat if anyone would take the time to talk to her. The question for Raven was - what did she do about it? Talking was not really her strong point. She remembered the prophecy that haunted her and decided to at least try to help. Maybe she could somehow do enough helping to balance out the evil she would cause when the prophecy came to be.

Decision made, she used her powers to put a shield up between the three heros and the red-head. Coming out of the shadows, she timidly suggested, "Maybe fighting isn't the answer."

To her surprise, the one called Robin listened to her. She watched him approach the red-head as if he were walking up to an injured animal. At first that seemed to work. Then to everyone's shock, the red-headed girl kissed Robin before shoving back onto his butt.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone," she ordered them before flying off.

While everyone stood there stunned, the green boy said, "So...I'm Beast Boy."

Raven found that an odd thing to say at this particular moment, but still couldn't help the small flare of amusement. Despite that flare, she kept her face blank and turned to leave. She'd done what she could for now. Let the real heroes do the rest. Before she got very far, a spaceship flew over the city and began to make a very loud announcement that caused the three heroes to go after the red-headed girl.

Thinking it best she just stay away, Raven turned to go in the other direction before the one called Robin asked her if she was going to help them.

"I'm not the hero type," she admitted a little sadly. "If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around."

Robin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, startling her. How long has it been since anyone has touched her? Then he smiled at her. She saw that the other two were smiling behind him. Without realizing it, she returned the smile. Maybe she could stay and help a little longer. As long as she kept control, everything would be alright.

They all hurried off to find the strange alien girl. There was a brief moment where the red-head was suspicious of them, but she quickly calmed down. Before anyone really had a chance to think, they were attacked by some of what the red-head called 'gordanians'. Everyone exchanged one quick look before they attacked together. Raven felt strange fighting. The monks who raised her had been pacifists and her powers scared her.

After the brief scuffle, the Gordanian leader announced that he was going to blast the entire city. This set of a round of shouting amongst the other four people around Raven. She watched them for a moment before deciding someone had to stop the fight. "QUIET!"

Once all the attention was on her, she felt nerves dance up her spine. With a nervous smile she waved. "Hi." Mentally she kicked herself for being so stupid.

Robin seemed to have calmed down enough to regain his cool and began taking the lead again. "First we have to get onto that ship."

"I can get us there," Raven told him hesitantly. "I can...teleport us."

"Alright then," Robin agreed. "Once there we'll just go in and do everything we can to bring that ship down."

Everyone nodded and gathered around Raven. Taking a deep breath, Raven focused her powers and teleported. The moment they were on the ship, Beast Boy shivered and made a small comment about her energy - which she couldn't really blame him for it, but it hurt anyways. She started to stay behind again and ease away from the team, but this time Cyborg stopped her.

"Come on, Raven," he told her as he made his way towards the control room where the others already waited.

Nodding, she followed. The fight began immediately. At first, Raven stayed back, afraid of hurting her allies with her chaotic powers. But, when she saw Beast Boy get knocked down, Raven raced over to defend him. Because she still held back, she wasn't able to block the gordanian's attacks completely. If not for Robin's timely intervention, she and Beast Boy would have been done for.

Turning her attention to Beast Boy, Raven asked, "Are you alright?"

He nodded slowly. "I think so."

She carefully helped him up. The sound of a large bang had her glancing back at the fight. Raven watched as the gordanians slammed her other teammates into a wall and anger burned in her gut. How dare anyone hurt her new teammates. They would pay dearly.

"Get away from my friends," she ordered with temper. Her eyes glowed as she said the three words that would release her anger. Her powers exploded, making the ship fall to the ground.

The Gordanian leader got back up and prepared to strike at Raven. She glared at him and braced herself for the attack. It never came because Cyborg ended the fight with his newly wired sonic canon. The metal man grinned and said what would become his victory cheer - even if he said he'd only say it once.

A few hours later, they all stood together on the island the ship had crashed on. Beast Boy was thrilled that they'd won and made a comment about the view of the city from that island. Raven felt a small bubble of happiness fill her heart for the first time in her life. Grateful for that feeling, she called the green boy funny for the first and last time. Then he ruined the moment by getting a little too enthusiastic and claiming to know some jokes while grinning at her.

All she could think was, 'What have I gotten myself into?' Despite that, his grin made her happier, because no one had ever smiled at her like that before. Without realizing it, the green boy had firmly established himself as someone important in her life.

xxxxx _New Home_ xxxxx

A few weeks later, Raven heard a familiar voice calling her on the communicator that Robin and Cyborg had made for them. It was one of the most surprising moments of her life. She never expected them to actually call her again. Why would they? She was...creepy.

"Raven? Robin calling Raven."

After hesitating one moment, she answered, "Yes?"

"Meet us at the island. Cyborg and I came up with a brilliant idea."

"Okay," she agreed.

So, a few hours later, she stood on the small island, staring. Apparently, Robin and Cyborg had done a lot of talking because where there had once been just an empty island, there was now a 'T' shaped building. What in Azar were they up to? She wasn't the only one confused because Beast Boy and Starfire were staring too. That made her feel a little better.

Turning towards Robin and Cyborg, she tilted her head questioningly, but let Beast Boy be the one to verbalize her thoughts.

"What's going on?" the green changling asked with a gesture towards the tower.

"Well, me and Robin got to thinking that the five of us made a pretty good team," Cyborg began with a big grin.

"So we built this tower hoping that you three wouldn't mind joining us here. It could be our home."

Raven blinked in surprise. They actually wanted her around? No one has ever wanted her around. Her eyes drifted to the ground. Then again, these four didn't know what she was. It would be better if she stayed away from them.

Beast Boy gave a goofy grin. "I'm in."

"Being part of the team would be glorious," Starfire said happily as she clapped her hands together.

All eyes turned to her. She turned away slightly and pulled her hood up over her face. "I..." Despite logic telling her to say no, she found herself nodding slightly as she said, "Sure."

"This is most wonderful," Starfire said as she turned to face their knew home.

"We've got to take a picture," Beast Boy said as he pulled a camera out of somewhere.

"Sounds perfect," Cyborg agreed. "Let's take it in front of the tower."

"Why is the building in a 'T' shape?" Starfire wondered.

"Me and Robin thought it would be good since we were going to call the team The Titans," Cyborg answered with another grin.

Despite her concerns about staying with them, Raven was actually smiling. A real smile. A new home for the five heroes who'd never really had a home before. The five titans all had nothing on their own. Either because they chose to throw it away or because it had been taken away.

In her case, it was stripped away before she even had time to mourn it's loss. Which is what made this moment so important to her. She had a home. A team. A purpose. The smile faded as she remembered her other purpose. The one she'd been born to do. Her father's portal. She didn't want to be that.

"Raven, come on," Beast Boy called with his characteristic grin. He held a camera in one hand and was waving at her with the other. "We're taking the picture."

She stood and walked over to join the group in front of the tower.

"How do we take the picture and keep all of us in it?" Starfire asked curiously as she moved to stand next to the boy wonder.

Raven suspected that the Tameranian's decision to stay on Earth because of Robin. Well, suspect might be understating it a little. She was an empath after all. She knew how Starfire felt about the team's leader. Raven wondered how come the feeling didn't scare Starfire. If she felt that way about anyone, Raven knew she'd be terrified.

Remembering Starfire's question, Raven waved a hand and her magic surrounded the camera. "Aim it at us and I'll hold it in place."

Beast Boy grinned again as he released the camera to run over. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to the team. "Come on, Raven. Join the group. Smile. We're a family."

She glared at him. Didn't he know that her only family was a monster? That she was a monster because of that. Being a family wasn't a good thing. "A family?"

"Yeah. Don't you know what a family is?"

Curious about what he would say, she shook her head a little - what was a little lie to satisfy curiosity.

"That means we're friend and partners. We can trust each other and lean on each other when we need to." He turned to grin at her. "We protect each other."

She smiled just as the camera flashed. Maybe she wouldn't have to become a portal for pure evil with these friends. At least, she wouldn't if she could believe Beast Boy. She hoped she could. Because then a family wasn't so bad after all.

She was so busy thinking about that she didn't notice the small crack in the armor around her heart. These people were starting to matter to her. Even the annoying green boy. And so when the camera captured the moment in time, Raven was smiling just a little. That picture became the only one she ever kept in her room. The only one that mattered.

Over the next several months, she began to actually care about the other members of the team, even Beast Boy - no matter how many times she threatened to blast him into another dimension. She'd even revealed more of her powers by using them to heal Beast Boy once after the Hive Academy students attacked them. Everything was going smoothly...that is until Starfire's sister came for a visit.

First of all, that was the day Beast Boy gave her a present. This was not so bad really. It was actually the first time someone had ever given her anything in her entire life...even if it was just a silly giant chicken. Because it embarrassed her that he'd managed to touch her heart with that silly gift, she made a snide comment about it. Luckily for her, Starfire was attacked so everyone was effectively distracted.

Despite that, without telling anyone, just before she'd rushed off to help save Starfire, she'd used her powers to faze the silly chicken into her room. That way, it would be safe. When they got back to the tower, Blackfire was already there and actually laughed at Beast Boy's jokes. Between that and her absolute perfectness, Beast Boy was all gaga over her.

His stupid infatuation with Star's sister caused Raven to feel...something. She wasn't sure what it was. It didn't matter because the feeling only lasted for a second before it was over. She brushed it off as unimportant because thinking about it too much was just giving her a headache. Still, she was very glad when Blackfire was arrested, not just because of what she'd done to Star but also because of a certain green changling.

xxxxx_ Nevermore _xxxxx

After an incident with Dr. Light, Raven told herself she needed to be left alone so that she could get her anger under control again. It wasn't working. Every little thing was setting her off with no effort at all. It was a surprise when she didn't just kill Beast Boy when he didn't take the hint. As it was, she blew up his breakfast.

As she walked - well more like stalked - out of the kitchen she felt the guilt begin to build. None of this was Beast boy's fault. With a sigh, she decided she owed him an apology - no matter how hard that would be to choke out. But that would have to wait until she had control again. Otherwise she'd just repeat her mistake. With that in mind, she went up to the roof for meditation.

After Starfire and Robin interrupted her on the roof, she walked into her dark room holding her head. The meditation was not helping at all. Not only was Rage acting up, but now her other emotions were acting out as well. She had to deal with that immediately or she might hurt someone by mistake - she felt guilty enough about Dr. Light and he was a villain. Her eyes landed on the mirror laying on her floor. How had that gotten down there? Then she felt it and her eyes widened with fear.

"Oh, no."

Picking up the mirror, she immediately teleported herself into it. If she hurried, they'd be okay. She could save them before the worst happened. Relief flooded her when she managed to locate her two wayward friends. They were alright. Relief was replaced by anger quickly enough.

"The mirror is a portal into my mind," she informed them - mostly Beast Boy because she was sure this was his fault - in a growl. "Not a toy."

Beast Boy at least had the decency to look sheepish.

Raven felt the change in the air and looked up. Fear gripped her heart. "You have to get out of here. Now."

This of course, upset Beast boy. He obviously had issued with secrets, she thought annoyed. But, how could she explain? They'd all hate her if they knew the truth, and she couldn't live with that. The idiots she called friends had become her sanity. Before she could explain anything, Rage made her presence known.

Raven glared at Cyborg and Beast Boy as she tried her best to shield them from attack. "Get out, now. If I lose you'll be trapped here forever."

Using her powers, she shoved them towards the exit then focused on her fight with her strongest emotion. Her anger at her father, at the monks, at her mother, at her fate...well, the point was she was very angry at a lot of things. Which was why this particular emotion wasn't going to be easy to cage again. But she had to. Rage's fist slammed into her, knocking her down. Then the emotion caught her. She was trapped. Suddenly, Cyborg's cannon blasted into Rage forcing the emotion to drop Raven. She began to fall only to be caught by Beast Boy. He gently lowered her to the ground.

"You stayed?" she asked him in surprised. "I thought you didn't like me."

"Thought you didn't like me," he returned with a small smile.

Raven realized in that instant that their annoyance with each other had been based on a simple misunderstanding. They had both assumed that the other didn't like them. The fights were all purely defensive on both sides. She wanted to say more but Cyborg chose that moment to interrupt them.

"I like both of you," Cyborg shouted. "Now get your buts over here."

The fight was short and Raven was more than grateful for her friends' help. Turning she gave them one of her rare smiles. "Thank you, friends."

"So we really are friend?" Beast Boy asked in a rare insecure tone.

She nodded, still smiling. Warmth filled her and she wondered if this is what it felt like to be truly happy?

Then he ruined the moment. "And you really do think I'm funny?"

"Don't push it," she warned him with a slight glare.

The smile was gone but she still had that warm feeling. Beast Boy didn't hate her. Why that was so important, she didn't know. She wasn't about to analyze it either. That would probably ruin the moment even more that Beast Boy's idiotic question. She found herself smiling again as Beast Boy offered to drink some tea with her. Deciding she should give a little too, she chose to have breakfast instead. Yes, maybe they could be friends after all...That is, if he didn't ruin the moment again.

xxxxx Nagging Feeling xxxxx

Something was going on with her feelings and Raven couldn't figure out what it was. She noticed it every time something happened to Beast Boy. It was almost like she was...possessive. Which was just ridiculous. Why would she be possessive over a person? Especially one as annoying as Beast Boy?

She noticed it the first time during the Puppet King incident. He'd tried to take away her friends, but what annoyed her the most was that he was trying to take Beast Boy. How dare he. The very thought made her blood boil. Why? To make things worse, she'd had to fight Beast boy. She'd bruised him. Didn't that damn puppet realize that she would rather cut off her own arm than hurt any of her friends, especially the annoying green one?

Then Starfire made her little trip to the future and told them what had happened to their team. Raven had two reactions. First, she had that 'HA, i was right,' moment, because she been telling herself all along that her friends were her sanity. She'd just never guessed how literal that was. Then there was 'Someone Took Beast Boy' moment. She frowned at herself. Why did that bother her just as much as losing her mind did? Maybe she'd already lost it. That was the only thing that made any sense to her.

She had a very similar reaction when she thought some alien was going to take Beast Boy away from them to replace his dog. That...well...to put it simply...it had pissed her off that anyone would try to take Beast Boy away - no matter how annoying he was.

In fact, something began to nag at the back of her mind every time something happened with Beast Boy. She shoved it away because somehow she knew it was going to be the most terrifying thought she'd ever had. And if it was that terrifying, it might ruin what little friendship she and Beast Boy had managed to develop since the Nevermore incident. But, the feelings only got worse with the arrival of _Her_.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. I'll get the next one up asap. Like I said, this is only my second TT fic, so feel free to make comments for improvement with the later chapter. Like if I messed up someone's character too much or anything else. Or if it's fine the way it is, feel free to tell me that too. Until the next chapter...**


	2. Terra

**Here it is. Chapter 2. I don't have much to say so I'll just let you get to reading. This covers the Terra thing. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: (almost forgot about this) i don't own teen titans. There now on with the story.**

* * *

xxxxx Introducing Terra xxxxx

He was smitten and it pissed Raven off. She wasn't even sure why it irritated her so much. Maybe it was because she was so overprotective of her friends. She didn't know this Terra girl. She could also be a complete jerk. Maybe she was some little flirt that was only toying with Beast Boy. Maybe she was an enemy out to destroy the team from within.

Okay so that might be a little paranoid, but she was the only one cynical enough to think of such things. All the others were either naive or the 'give everyone a chance' type. She was of the mind that such thoughts could get you killed. There was a such thing as too trusting.

All her suspicions aside, it burned her to see them together - them being Beast Boy and Terra. So, when Terra ran away thinking Beast Boy had broken his promise to keep her lack of control a secret, Raven felt some relief. Raven took one look at Beast Boy's dejected face and decided it was best she keep that particular feeling to herself. Terra's leaving had upset him enough as it was - which just made Raven angrier at both Beast Boy and Terra. Terra for hurting Beast Boy, and Beast Boy for...well, she wasn't sure why she was mad at him exactly.

Still, when she felt Beast Boy's agony, she sighed and went to find him. She wasn't sure what she'd do, but someone had to cheer him up. Raven found him sitting on the rocky shore surrounding their home. Without a word, she sat next to him and stared at the horizon.

It was late so the stars dotted the sky and waves rose to the moon's siren call. She could hear an owl and crickets off in the distance.

Beast Boy was the first to break the silence. "Did you need something, Raven?"

She shook her head. "No." The next sentence was harder for her to say, but he needed to hear it. "Just came to keep you company."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend and you're in pain."

"I'm fine," he told her with a wide grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

She gave him a very patient look. "Beast Boy, I know I've never mentioned this, so I will now. There's no point in lying about your feelings to me. I'm an empath."

His eyes took on a confused look. "Empath? What's that?"

"I can sense what others are feeling," she explained, still keeping her patience.

"Oh." He looked back at the horizon with a sigh. With the burden of needing to lie gone, his shoulders slumped and his eyes became sad. "I didn't know that."

"I know." She returned her gaze to the front and fell into silence.

"I really liked her, you know," he managed after the silence got to be too much for him.

"I know," she repeated. Silence fell again, but she knew it wouldn't last long this time either.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for keeping me company."

She allowed corners of her mouth to lift slightly in a smile. "You're welcome."

He glanced over at her and grinned. "What to hear a joke?"

Raven sighed. Ruining the moment again, but it was a good sign anyway. "I think you'll be just fine now."

Beast Boy chucked, much to her relief. Touchy feelly stuff was not her forte, so it was a good thing her method worked. Hopefully, it would be enough to keep him from moping.

It must have been because the next morning, Beast Boy was back to his old self. With a relieved sigh, she also returned her behavior towards him back to the status quo. Although, she would admit that she was a lot less hostile with him than normal.

xxxxx Terra's Return xxxxx

It was a beautiful day. The entire team decided to take a break and spend it outside on the roof of the tower. Raven - after Beast Boy had begged her - joined them so she could meditate while being semi sociable with everyone. That had made Beast Boy very happy, and he didn't even complain when she said she wasn't going to play. In fact, he told her he understood and wouldn't pester her while she meditated.

"I mean, it kind of became obvious when I saw Nevermore why you work so hard to keep your powers under control," he said as they made their way upstairs. "So we'll play volleyball, while you meditate."

She actually felt her mouth twitch in a small smile. To her constant surprise, she was starting to find his attempts to make her to enjoy life and smile more endearing than annoying these days. "Maybe, when I'm done meditating, I'll play."

He grinned, but said nothing more.

And so, Raven levitated at the end of the roof facing the ocean. With careful focus, she began. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Surprisingly, the shouts behind her didn't interfere with her concentration. That is, until Beast Boy shouted her name. The second time he broke through her focus, she merely let their ball go over the edge. Served them right for interrupting her. She suddenly wished she hadn't when she heard a very familiar voice say, "So which team am I on?"

Raven felt her blood begin to boil just hearing her, so she forced herself to remain focused on her meditation. She didn't even turn when both Beast Boy and Starfire began shouting Terra's name. A moment later, Beast Boy was saying, "Hey, Raven. Wake up. Terra's back."

Like she was supposed to be happy about this for some reason. "Super," she said making sure her tone held her wealth of sarcasm. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge and don't forget to lock the door on your way out."

Terra said the one thing Raven didn't want to hear. "Actually, I wasn't planning on leaving this time."

Raven wanted to blast her for that alone. Deciding to nip this in the bud, she stood and walked over to join the conversation. Beast Boy was trying desperately to explain why they were hesitant to let her on the team. Since he was having so much trouble, Raven took over. Through the entire conversation and Terra's little display of control, Raven remained the cynical voice of reason. She could feel Beast Boy get irritated with her calm logic after a comment about Terra not being any less dangerous.

What was his deal? Really? Terra broke his heart by leaving without even saying good-bye, then she just waltzes back in without even apologizing for doubting him. How could they just let her back like nothing happened? Like she hadn't stormed off yelling at Beast Boy for something he hadn't even done.

And okay, watching the way Beast Boy acted around her most definitely pissed Raven off. Before she could really say anything, an earthquake interrupted them. As they hurried off to check out the source, Terra bumped into Raven and she had a brief vision. Like small photos of what was to come.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, being the only one to notice Raven's brief hesitation.

She looked at the ground. "I don't know yet." Those flashes had come with emotions. Lots of pain and anger. "Are you sure it's safe to have her around?"

"Not entirely," Robin admitted. "But everyone deserves a second chance."

'Why did she have to have a bunch of optimistic friends?' she wondered. Not everyone deserved the second shot. Not everyone got one. Well, Raven was determined that Terra would at least have to earn her trust. Which could take a while in Raven's case. It took quite a while for her to begin trusting the rest of the team completely. Actually it was the events in Nevermore that had allowed her to soften towards Beast Boy and Cyborg. Otherwise she might still hate them both.

Between her hatred and distrust of Terra, Raven was feeling very temperamental. On the way down a tunnel to follow the robotic worm, Terra tried to soften Raven up, but the half-demon was having none of that. Absolutely none. Even after they saved the tower, some part of Raven was still holding back her friendship. She tried, for Beast Boy's sake, and because the rest of the team seemed find with the earth mover. But there was still a seething part of her that absolutely hated Terra.

Needless to say, she was very short tempered these days. Which meant she was always meditating now. If she wasn't meditating, something around her broke, especially if Terra talked to her.

"Hey Raven," Terra greeted as she and Beast Boy entered the common room after she'd been a part of the team for over a week. She was always friendly with Raven, despite the sorceress's obvious dislike for her.

Raven was levitating in front of the windows chanting. A light burst at the interruption, but she didn't even pause as she continued to say, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"She really does hate me, doesn't she?" Terra asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Raven just takes time to get used to others," Starfire said in her happy voice. "Just give her some time and she will come to accept you just as she did the rest of us."

Fat chance, Raven thought but she didn't say anything. Even Beast Boy never made her lose control like Terra did. Forcing her mind to focus on her meditation, Raven dismissed everything else.

"Raven?"

She stopped her meditation to glance over at Beast Boy. "What?"

"Are you okay? You've been...touchy lately." He sounded genuinely concerned and seemed very nervous. That he would take the time to gather his courage and ask her helped her some.

"I'm fine." Despite the short answer, her tone was softer than it had been since Terra's arrival. She turned away to continue her meditation.

For a moment, she thought he would say more, but then Terra called out, "Beast Boy, come here."

He rushed over immediately, ruining the moment again - though this time she didn't find it at all amusing. Raven's anger spiked slightly causing the glass in Terra's hand to burst - and maybe deep down, Raven would acknowledge that it hadn't been entirely an accident.

Cursing her lack of control, she fazed through the ceiling to go into her room. She had to meditate. Focus...Control...Anger...Shaking her head, she shoved her anger away. Focus.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered. She'd said those three words more since Terra's arrival that she had in the entire month before. And for once, they weren't helping.

Things did not get any better. If anything, they got worse. She was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She'd felt them leave. Beast Boy's elation at going somewhere with his beloved Terra was very difficult to miss. She seethed at the idea of them on a date, and that's exactly what it was. What else would they be doing in the middle of the night?

"I should meditate," she told herself as she floated into the lotus position. "Since I won't be sleeping anyway." Taking a deep breath, she began chanting, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

She didn't notice anything until Cyborg began yelling. Fazing through her floor, she went straight towards the kitchen area. Cyborg was fighting off an army of Slade's robot minions. She could feel the evil grin spread on her face. This was just what she needed. Something she was allowed to blow up. For once, she wanted to thank Slade. He just hand delivered the perfect way to soothe her temper that didn't involve blowing

Terra up.

Her eyes glowed as she unleashed her power without reservation. Robots fell left and right. She was vaguely aware that Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were fighting in other areas. Someone was calling Beast Boy and Terra on the communicator, but neither replied. Go figure the two would be MIA right when a major attack on the tower took place. That had her anger sparking again as she remembered why they weren't here right now. A freaking date. Several robots exploded at once.

Thanks to her rage and okay maybe a little jealousy, Raven became a one Titan demolition crew. Of the attacking robots, she mutilated more than half of them on her own. Near the end of the battle, she felt Beast Boy approaching. Without a second thought, she fazed out of the tower to him.

He was running up to the tower in a cheetah form as fast as his legs would carry him. She was prepared to yell at him until his agony and anger hit her. A gasp escaped her at the turmoil going on inside him and all she could manage was a concerned, "Beast Boy?"

His head jerked towards her as he slid to a stop. The moment he was back in human form, he shouted, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes." Forget the rest of the team, her emotions shouted at her. What's wrong with Beast Boy? "What happened? You look like someone died."

"Terra...she..." His ears drooped.

She could tell this was going to be difficult for him, so she gestured towards the tower. "Let's get everyone together that way you only have to say it once."

He nodded slowly. It hurt her to see him like this. If Terra did anything to him, she would hunt that blonde down to the ends of the earth and made sure she paid dearly.

What Beast Boy told them was worse than she had imagined. Terra had actually gone beyond hurting him. She had betrayed him. Betrayed them all. As Beast Boy explained what Terra had done, Raven could only seethe inside. Suddenly, those 200 robots hadn't been enough. She wanted a freaking army of them to attack so she could blast away.

What made it all worse was watching Beast Boy tell them every excruciating detail. He didn't cry, but Raven knew it would come...soon. She wanted to say something, anything. But what did you say in this sort of situation? 'I'm sorry' didn't seem to cut it.

The room fell silent as Beast Boy finished telling them what happened. After what felt like hours, he stood. "Where do we start cleaning?"

Robin looked up at his friend and shook his head. "You've been through enough for one night Beast Boy. Go rest. We can handle the mess."

Beast Boy managed a grateful look before walking out of the common room. Raven sat there for a long while, wishing she knew what to say to him. The clean up took days, and Beast Boy barely spoke to anyone. He wasn't even eating right. Finally reaching the end of what she could take, Raven went to Terra's room to speak to him herself. All the others had tried and failed to coax him out of his pain. Maybe she could...

Who was she kidding? She couldn't even handle her own anger and pain, let alone help someone else with theirs. She felt his pain radiating through the door and knew she had to try.

"This is the second time she's hurt him and I needed to mend what she's broken," Raven grumbled as she knocked on the door. Silence followed so she called out, "Beast Boy, can I come in?"

She heard a small wine. Deciding to assume that was a yes, she fazed through the door. He didn't move or make a sound. The room was dark except for a small crack of sunlight that broke through a small opening in the closed curtains. A small whimper drew her attention to the bed. Beast Boy was in his dog form curled around a small heart shaped box.

Sighing, Raven walked over and sat on the bed. Like the last time, she said nothing. Merely waited for the silence's weight to be too much for him. It took longer than she expected, but after half an hour, she felt the bed shift beneath her as his weight was redistributed.

"What do you want?" he asked her in a slightly angry tone.

She didn't take the anger to heart. When in pain, anger was a good way to mask it. "Just came to keep you company."

Raven felt the bed shift again as he moved to sit next to her. "Why?"

"Because you're my friend and you're in pain." This conversation was starting to sound familiar. Oh right. This is almost the same one she had with him the last time Terra left.

He changed things then by saying, "Why do you care? You didn't even like Terra. Shouldn't you be happy she's gone now?"

She felt a stirring of temper but told herself to calm down. He wasn't really angry at her. "Did you miss the 'friend' part? And, it's not Terra that's upset me." And really, that was true. Terra was never the source of her irritation. The annoying changling beside her was. "It's you. You're hurt and that upsets me."

He sat there for a long moment before sighing. "Sorry I snapped at you."

"Don't be. If anyone understands using anger to hide other things, it's me." She gave him a slight smirk. "As you can probably testify to with the number of times I've thrown you out a window."

He gave a small chuckle. "Yeah." They fell into silence again before he said, "Raven?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Keeping me company." He stood up and stretched out muscles stiff from sitting in one place. "I'm going to go beat Cyborg at a game."

She tilted her head a little. Using her powers. She opened the curtains of the room to let the sun in. It was a very nice day out. "I have a better idea."

"What?"

"We never did get to finish that volleyball game the day she came back, and I did promise to join you."

The smile he gave her had any trace of her anger and jealousy fizzing out into nothing. With a laugh, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out, surprising her. "Beast Boy?"

"We gotta hurry before you change your mind," he told her over his shoulder as he hurried towards the roof while shouting for the other titans.

She shook her head as he ruined the moment - this was starting to become a habit for him wasn't it - by acting childish again. Still, she played volleyball with her other friends and had fun while doing it - though she would die before admitting that last part because Beast Boy would never let her live it down.

xxxxx Aftershock xxxxx

Terra had blindsided them, and worse, she looked happy about it. Even worse than that, Beast Boy was still siding with her like she was some innocent victim. Despite everything, Rave held back as she fought Terra. For Beast Boy's sake, she wanted to believe that Terra would change, and yet...this was foolish. She knew better. But, she couldn't help it.

Back at the tower, everyone sat there in a kind of stunned state. Everyone but Raven. She knew what had happened and why. Terra wasn't just some other criminal. Like Beast Boy was saying. She'd been one of them. A Titan.

Despite her own thoughts, raven rounded on Beast Boy. "Terra was never our friend." Despite the anger and pain she felt coming from Beast Boy, Raven didn't stop. "She was a liar and spy trained by Slade and sent to destroy us. She was evil. Always had been and always will be."

Beast Boy didn't want to just give up. On the one hand, Raven felt bad for him. On the other, she wanted to ream him. Why couldn't he see that Terra wasn't good? Why couldn't he for once see...See what, Raven? She demanded of herself. The creepy goth girl with and evil father - even if he still didn't know about that part? Wait a minute. Why did she want him to look in her direction anyway? What did she want from Beast Boy?

The alarm went off, saving her from her own thoughts. Everyone ran to the screen to find out what was going on. Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload all at the same time. What were the odds? Raven decided now was a good time to put some distance between herself and Beast Boy. She needed time and space to figure out what was going on in her head.

"I can handle Overload," she told them as she turned and teleported out.

Raven chose not to hold back anything as she fought with Overload. It was a good way to burn off some of her irritation with Beast Boy. Why was she irritated with him really? There had to be more to it than just his infatuation with Terra. Right? Maybe she should visit Nevermore again and have a long chat with her emotions. One of them was definitely acting strangely.

Just as she'd reached that decision and was about to lift the chip that created overload, the room filled with mud. Terra. Even as she thought it, the mud attacked her, knocking her against a wall. Despite Robin saying that Terra would get another chance, Raven didn't hold back. She wanted Terra beaten because a part of her still seethed at the way she'd betrayed them. That overrode anything Robin said.

Despite her best effort, Terra managed to get under Raven's skin with several snide comments. "Come one Raven. What stings the most? That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your team? That everyone liked me better than you? Or was it that deep down you really thought I was your friend?"

Raven lost it at that point. Next thing she knew, she was dragged beneath the mud and found herself inhaling it. Her world went black. When she came to again, someone was kneeling next to her and she was coughing hard.

"Are you okay, Raven?" It was Beast Boy. He was supporting her weight and patting her back to help her get the mud out of her lungs.

"I'm fine," she managed around several hard coughs. "Just very sore."

"Are you sure?" he sounded very concerned.

"Yes." She glanced up at him to see he wasn't in much better shape than she was. Holding her hands out to him, she began to heal him.

"Can you do that to yourself?" he asked her.

"Yes and no. I heal myself while meditating. I can't do it otherwise."

"We're safe here for the moment," he told her. "I already checked out the area. Why don't you meditate while I try to find the others? That way, you can heal your lungs."

She glanced up at him and saw that he wasn't going to give up on this. That softened her slightly. "Okay."

He flashed her a quick grin, even though his eyes still seemed sad, and hurried off. She levitated and began, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Beast Boy brought her out of it once he'd found all of the other Titans. It was time to get to work again. The plan was simple. They wouldn't hold back. Terra was just another criminal now. Raven sensed that for Beast Boy, she was much worse than that, but she said nothing. She was proven right when he went after Terra alone. It took everything she had not to chase after him. He wasn't some helpless kid after all. He could handle himself. And the rest of the team needed her to help them.

When they did catch up to Beast Boy, Terra had him pinned and was about to destroy him. Raven came out of the shadows pissed beyond anything she'd ever felt before. "It'll be the last thing you ever do."

It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

Even after Terra sacrificed herself to save them, a part of Raven could only think that it was what she'd deserved. After everything Terra had done or said to her, Raven couldn't quite feel forgiving. At least, not yet. Maybe someday...Her eyes drifted over to the sad Beast Boy...Then again, maybe not.

That evening, Raven went to the rocky shore outside the tower where Beast Boy sat. This was obviously his spot to go to when he was feeling down. Sitting next to him, she just looked up at the stars.

"Just keeping me company, huh?" he asked her without looking over.

She just nodded.

"I really liked her, you know," he said, echoing a comment he'd made the first time they'd met Terra.

"I know."

"You didn't, did you?"

She shook her head.

"Why?"

"I don't know really. I think..." She hesitated because it went against her instincts to talk about her feelings. But...She wanted to share her worst fears with someone. Beast Boy happened to be here right now. "I think I was jealous."

"You? Jealous?" He seemed very surprised by this. "What did you have to be jealous of?"

"Control. She had it and I don't." Raven looked down at the ocean. "I spend every day of my life meditating and controlling my feeling because if I don't I could hurt someone. I will probably be doing that for the rest of my life. But Terra..."

"Terra learned what you couldn't," he said as if understanding.

"Exactly." She sighed. "It was probably very small and childish of me, wasn't it? Even now after she sacrificed herself I still don't want to like her. Stupid."

"No," he disagreed. "It's human nature."

She looked over at him. "How do you feel?"

"I'll be fine."

"How? How can you be fine with this?"

"I still have you guys. My family."

"Family," she repeated as she looked back at the water, remember what he said the day the Titans were formed. "We protect each other right?"

"Exactly. And we keep each other from being lonely." He glanced at her with a sly grin. "Even those of us who would rather be alone."

"It's not that I want to be alone," she corrected. "I just don't have a choice in the matter."

They fell silent again for a long moment before Beast Boys said with a huge grin, "Wanna hear a joke?"

A sigh escaped her despite the small smile. "You always have to ruin the moment, don't you?"

He chuckled. "Maybe." Now his eyes drifted towards her. "Raven?"

"What?"

"Is it because your an empath that you always come when I'm in pain or because you care?"

"Can't it be both?"

He considered this then nodded. "I guess so." His eyes moved back to the sky. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

**All finished with this one. I'll have what I think will be the last chapter up asap.**


End file.
